


Flesh on Flesh

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None--Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh on Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is as close as I’ve been able to come to an NC-17 Drabble, I may never meet that challenge! Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted June 2002

FLESH ON FLESH

Flesh on flesh. Lips touching, tasting, drinking. Hands clutching, stroking, feeling.

"Jack." A gasp, a sigh, a benediction. Hard male flesh pressing into soft flesh, finding warmth, passion and life.

Two souls bound as one, two hearts beating as one, two bodies moving as one.

"Sam." A groan, a cry, an acceptance. Strong legs and arms holding, soothing, arousing.

Sweet murmurs, breathless moans, hot gasping breaths, desire flashing out of control. Frenzied movement; mutual domination and surrender. Individual identities lost in the primal union. No longer separate but melded for eternity in one brief moment of ecstasy. Flesh on flesh.

THE END


End file.
